


Sibling rivalry

by ICantThinkOfADecentUsername



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Non-Sexual Age Play, mama may
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICantThinkOfADecentUsername/pseuds/ICantThinkOfADecentUsername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye is frightened if she shares her mommy with Jemma she'll get bored of her. And she doesn't particularly want to share her mommy anyway.</p><p>Set just after season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sibling rivalry

Skye lay on her bed and watched through the open doors of both her own and Jemma’s pods to see May tenderly tucking her in. Skye’s eyes narrowed as she felt a deep rage build within her. She twisted herself round in her bed to face the wall so she didn’t have to see her mommy with someone else. Skye couldn’t help but feel jealous watching them, even though Jemma was her friend. She didn’t want Jemma to have her mommy, she didn’t want to share. Why couldn’t Jemma find her own mommy? She desperately wanted to let some of the anger out. To punch a hole in the wall or throw a tantrum or just…something. But Skye knew if she did mommy would get mad at her, and even though Skye was angry with her mommy right now and didn’t particularly want to talk to her, she didn’t like it when mommy was mad at her. All Skye wanted was to be loved, like she never had been as a child growing up. She was terrified that love would be taken from her. Watching her mommy with Jemma made her worried that it was beginning to happen. Just as she had started to open up to her mommy, allow herself to be vulnerable… Skye felt a tear trickle down her cheek. She hastily wiped it away. She would not allow herself to cry. 

Footsteps told her that her mommy had finished putting Jemma to bed and was coming to tuck her in. Skye pretended to be asleep, but she should have known her mommy was too smart to fall for that.

“I know you’re awake.” May said gently. “What’s wrong honey? Normally you’re desperate for good night cuddles.” 

“Not talking to you.” Skye spat bitterly. May was a little taken aback, it wasn’t like Skye to be either so angry or so bold, especially in her little state. May had an inkling she knew what was wrong, but she wanted to hear it from Skye. She moved right into the little room, shutting the door behind her to give them some privacy. May then sat on the edge of the bed. 

“Why would that be Skye?” She asked gently. Skye stayed stubbornly silent. She didn’t have the words to tell her mommy exactly how she felt. The horrid mix of fear, jealousy, betrayal and anger. So the best she could do was ignore her mommy, try and hurt her a little and hope her mommy understood that was her way of showing her how she was feeling. “Come on Skye.” May encouraged her. “Don’t make mommy sad.” Still, Skye stayed silent. May sighed, deciding it was time to call her bluff. “Well alright then, be in a huff all night.” May got up and walked towards the door. 

“Why am I not good enough for you?” Skye whimpered as May’s hand closed round the door handle. May released her hold and turned back around to see Skye still curled in a ball facing the wall. “You’ve barely been there as my mommy for days because you’ve been with her. Don’t like sharing. Don’t want to. You were my mommy first. Now you’re choosing her over me. Is she a better baby than I am, or did you just get bored of me?” Through all the anger and the bitterness, May could hear the wavering in Skye’s voice that told her she was holding back tears. May knew that Skye would have trouble adjusting to there being more than one little aboard the Bus. She knew Skye would worry she was being replaced. It was just going to take a lot of love, patience and reassurance to make sure she knew that wasn’t the case.

“Well first off, let’s try and take the venom out of our voice when we talk about Jemma.” May said gently as she sat back down on the edge of Skye’s bed. She began to run her hand through Skye’s hair, ignoring her attempt to pull away. She knew Skye was just testing how long it would take for her to break and say she couldn’t be her mommy anymore, that she was too difficult, so May was determined to show Skye she could pull as hard as she wanted, May was not going to let her go. That’s what Skye needed most of all- the assurance that for once she’d put her trust and love in the right person, that they weren’t going to leave her. “Second of all, know this: Jemma is not going to replace you. Yes, she’s little too and that means you’ll each have to share my time, but it doesn’t mean I love either of you differently. She just needs me more because she’s been through a lot recently…”

“What about what I’ve been through?” Skye whispered sadly. “What about when I need you and you’re with h…Jemma? Right now it feels like you care more about Jemma than me.” Skye wiped away a couple of stray tears with her sleeve. “You can say that you won’t get bored of me now.” Skye mumbled against her pillow. “Soon you will get bored of me and my issues, everyone does eventually…”

“Skye look at me.” May said firmly. She had to snap Skye out of this before she did something reckless, May knew how Skye’s mind worked and if she felt like she was going to be replaced she was likely to hurt herself. When Skye refused to move May took her shoulder and gently but firmly flipped her round. She moved right over Skye so she had little choice but to look at May. “I am not going to ‘get bored of you and your issues’. I love you, even though you can be incredibly stubborn and you aren’t very good at opening up until your emotions explode everywhere.” She said with a loving smile and a gentle flick of Skye’s nose. “It’s all part of what makes you, you, and I wouldn’t change you for the world. You are loved, Skye. I just love Jemma too. You have the chance here to have a sister who understands almost exactly how you feel. Are you really going to throw it away over jealousy and fear?” Skye looked up at her mommy, not knowing what to say. She didn’t want to be jealous of Jemma. She didn’t want to be frightened that her mommy would forget about her, but she was. May sighed gently and took Skye into her arms, allowing her to soak her shirt with her tears. It was just going to take Skye time to adapt to the new situation. But May wouldn’t let either of her babies down, she would walk them both through this. She’d be with them every step of the way.


End file.
